Sweeter Things
by robinsparkles14
Summary: Casey has grown up and moved on to college, which apparently means secrets. And those secrets aren't very beneficial for Sammy. Luckily, Casey's tall, dark, and handsome roommate is there to help out a bit. SammyxDanny...still not insane.
1. Prologue

**A/N: WHAT? Another SammyxDanny fanfiction? Indeed. **

**Sweeter Things**

**Prologue**

~xx~

I still never talk about "the incident." Finding out about it felt like being hit in the chest with a boulder, and remembering it is pretty much the same. To be honest, it all seemed totally impossible at the time. Casey and I were in love. We had been since I was in eighth grade, for Christ's sake.

"The incident" changed everything. No more midnight visits to Santa Louisa State. No more long rides in the car, talking about how amazing next year was going to be. There was no more us, and even though I knew that was a good thing, it _killed _me.

The only thing that was ever going to fix the shitty way I was feeling was revenge. Marissa had some good ideas. She suggested telling Casey that he'd gotten me pregnant, or reporting him to the dean at his school as a sex offender. However, not only did these ideas have horrible consequences, they were also just too simple.

I had the best idea of all. I just had to convince myself that it was even possible.

See, Danny and I had become tolerant of each other over the past year, but this plan was going to take a lot more than that. Tolerance was not going to cut it. I needed Danny Urbanski to act like he was completely _in love with me. _


	2. One

**Chapter warnings: cursing. Put on your big person panties. **

**Sweeter Things**

**ONE**

~xx~

So far, senior year had been a bust.

And no, I was not just bitter about the whole Casey falling-out.

It was actually a lot of things. College apps were killing me (seeing as how my GPA was apparently pretty below average), and I spent almost all my time with Marissa and her druggie-hipster boyfriend, Miles. Plus, I was working nonstop just to pay off my shitty car, and then on top of that, there was "the incident."

Okay. Maybe that _was_ the biggest issue. Based on my GPA, Casey had certainly been a distraction the past four years. Marissa said that I should just focus on school now, when I had nothing else to waste my energy on. But somehow I was finding things. All my energy now just went toward dwelling on "the incident," and what I was going to do about it.

"I'm thinking Colorado," Marissa was saying, "I don't want to end up at Santa Louisa like everybody else. Maybe that's an accomplishment for Danny, but I think I can do better."

School had just let out, and I was walking (okay, maybe sort of sulking) beside Marissa and Miles through the school hallway and out to the amazingly small parking lot at Santa Martina High School. Miles was nodding along to everything she said, and I was just rolling my eyes and toying with the fabric on my shirt sleeve.

"Sammy!" Marissa exclaimed, "have you even finished your application to Santa Louisa yet?"

I sighed. "What's the point. You just said it's not an accomplishment. Plus, I don't want to be there."

"Oh, shut up," she said, "You need to go to college. It's not about Casey or what happened. It's about the future."

Marissa had been talking a lot about "the future" lately. She had big plans. She wanted to be an environmental engineer and save the planet. She was looking at all these schools in weird, mountainous places where she could be at one with nature. Miles was very supportive of this, although he would not be applying for anything until next year since he was a junior. What's sad is the despite the fact that he's a freaky stoner who is obsessed with trap music, he has more shit figured out than I do.

They started talking about all the great things there were in Colorado and ignoring me completely. I wish I could say this was an uncommon occurrence, but over the past month and had turned into the ultimate third wheel. And the thing is, I always thought I was an independent person. I thought all I needed was myself and something cool to figure out. I guess all that changed when I spent four years with Casey.

We finally got out to the parking lot, and I bid them both a very half-assed goodbye and headed toward my barely-functional saturn. The car was loud and it did not get as great of gas mileage as I was hoping, but I was stupid to hope for anything when I bought a $1500 car.

I saved all my earnings for that piece of shit too, and believe me, that is not easy when you make a solid eight dollars an hour working in the mall food court. I have always hated the mall, but it happens to be just about the only place in Santa Martina that will hire 16 year olds with zero work experience.

I honestly thought that I could not hate the mall any more than I already did, but boy I was wrong. The worst thing about it is that nearly every kid in town works somewhere in the mall, and I was lucky enough to be right across from the Taco Bell where Danny Urbanski had been employed.

Now, this used to bother me _a lot. _When I first started working and noticed him over there, serving people tacos and acting all jovial and shit, I was ready to quit. But then something amazing happened. Danny turned out to be. . ._not _an ass. I know, it sounds unbelievable, but I had been keeping my distance from Danny ever since my sophomore year, when Casey and him started punching each other in the hall and I had told him off in front of more people than I would have liked.

What's funny is that Danny and Casey reestablished their friendship about eight months after that. In fact, now they're college roommates.

Anyway, every day on his break, Danny would come over to the very unfortunate cookie shop where I work to get his $1 mall employee soda. Seriously, every day. I'm surprised that he even survives ingesting that much high fructose corn syrup. It was funny, because at first he would just end up insulting me and reminding me how I'm totally not good enough for Casey. But then it changed. We started joking with each other about things that were not Casey, and I started thinking that maybe Danny was not actually as insufferable as he had been in the eighth grade. We would talk for so long, that a girl I worked with asked if we were dating. I had laughed hysterically. "No! I'm dating his roommate!"

What a fucking joke.

The weird thing was that Danny was not the only one who had put aside all the bullshit from middle school. When I had mentioned him to Marissa once, she just said "You talk to Danny? How is he? I feel like we haven't talked in forever!"

I felt it would be unnecessary to remind Marissa that they really _hadn't _talked in forever. Or at least since they dated for two weeks when we were in ninth grade.

Honestly, besides Danny's little visits, my job was amazingly boring. Actually, my whole life was. It was basically just an endless cycle of: school, work, Casey. What's funny is that I liked that. I liked being bored because it was easy.

But now, as of the current situation, I did not think things could get any more complicated.

Of course, I was wrong.

**A/N: Okay kids, so I know this one is **_**even weirder **_**than my other, unfinished Sammy/Danny fanfiction (I try very hard to add variety to this archive. DannyxCasey is next.). It just came to me, and I know it's different, but I was really trying to invision Sammy as a senior. This chapter was a lot of setup, but that's because I feel like this is almost a different universe. It's weird, but bear with me. I'll also make sure to put warnings in front of every chapter because I admittedly have no filter. Leave a review and I'll love you forever 3**


	3. Two

**SWEETER THINGS**

**TWO**

~xx~

"What do you think Krissy would say if I asked her out right now?"

I looked behind me at Krissy. She looked tired and bored. One of her little red curls fell from her ponytail and blocked one of her pretty green eyes.

"She'd hit you." I said.

Danny had been telling me for weeks how cute he thought Krissy was, but I was not really buying it. He never wanted to really talk to her. He claimed it would be a suicide mission because she would reject him instantly. Even though I didn't believe that at all, I agreed. I don't really know why, it just felt like a natural reaction to his troubles.

"Of course she would. To be fair, she'd hit you also. If you asked her out."

I shook my head. "I doubt it. You should see how many flannels she owns. She's at least mostly gay."

Danny slammed his fist down on the counter, feining frustration. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, "Why is that so hot?!"

I started laughing, which earned me a glare from Krissy, who finally came over to disrupt our allegations about her sexuality.

"Don't you have to work, Danny? Or do you truly enjoy hitting on girls who look like they're 13?" she demanded.

"I just got done with my shift, sugar," Danny said, winking at her, "and c'mon, Kris. You look at least 15."

It was so difficult to contain my laughter, and Krissy could tell. She rolled her pretty green eyes. "He had better be gone in ten minutes! I could write you up for wasting all this time, Sammy!"

Of course she would do that. Because we have _so many _customers.

Krissy retreated to the back, and I turned back to face Danny. "See? She's never gonna fuck you as long as she thinks you have the hots for me."

Danny laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sammy, I have never, and will never be interested in you. It would be complete betrayal to my main dude, Casey, and to add insult to injury, we're archenemies. Remember?"

"I'd never forget that. I have your murder planned, Urbanski, I'm just waiting for the right moment." I leaned over the counter and whispered in his ear in a way that was almost..._seductive, _"I wouldn't buy so much soda from here if I were you."

"Please. You don't have it in you to rid yourself of me. You love having me here, Sammy. Face it."

I stared him down, and said completely seriously, "Danny, please. It's like you said: I have never, and will never be interested in you."

Even then, I didn't mean it.

~xx~

"_Stop freaking out, Sammy. He's probably just in class or something. He's in college now, he's busy."_

_I kept staring at my phone, completely ignoring whatever was going on in English class. "You don't get it, Marissa. Casey never ignores my texts. There's something going on."_

_I sounded like such a dumb girly-girl, so crazily-obsessed with her boyfriend, but I couldn't help it! It had been two days with no response from him. I didn't know what I was supposed to think. _

_Marissa was shaking her head at me, basically agreeing with that voice in my head that told me I was crazy. Unlike me, she was doing a pretty good job of working on our assignment for the day. Although I think it was partially just because my worrying was driving her nuts. _

"_I think we should go check it out." I said. _

_Marissa dropped her pencil and looked up at me. She looked irritated and partially concerned for my well-being. "What do you mean 'check it out'?!" she demanded. _

"_You know," I urged, "Check on Casey. Go down to Santa Louisa. Just to make sure everything is fine."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Can't you just call him?! You're going to make us look psycho if we go down there and confront him!"_

"_He hasn't answered my calls!" I exhaled heavily. This whole thing just felt weird. I didn't feel like myself. I was Sammy Keyes, dammit. I wasn't supposed to get crazy like this about a guy. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should just wait it out and see if he responds. _

_But what if he never did? What if he just left me hanging. He was an Acosta, after all. Us dating for the past four years certainly didn't change that. I had to figure this out, and I was going to do it my way. _

"_We won't look psycho," I assured Marissa. "I'm his girlfriend. He'll just be happy I'm paying him a surprise visit."_

~xx~

Danny walked out of the mall with me when it closed. He did this any day we closed together because he claimed that any crazy old man could come up and assault me at this time of night. I used to tell him he was being stupid and that it was only 9:30, but he still insisted. It was nice, I guess.

"Soon! Soon that sexy little ginger will go out with me! I can feel it. I just gotta step up my game," he said, gesturing grandly around the parking lot to prove just how worthy he was of my co-worker.

"She's going to reject you. She's not interested and you know it," I told him, rolling my eyes.

Danny shook his head assertively. "No. No, Sam, what you don't understand is that this is a process that has been underway for many months. But I have her interest now, I just have to pull the trigger."

I laughed. "She just hates you because you're always bugging me when we are _so busy_. That doesn't count as having her attention."

"I got this!" he assured me as we approached me car. He leaned up against the passenger side, smiling at me. Whenever Danny smiles at me it reminds me of the time Marissa called his teeth "tiny glaciers in the sea of minty-freshness." I can kind of see it now.

"Besides," he continued, "I'd hardly call you the relationship expert."

I glared at him and reached behind his body to open the car door, forcing him out of the way. "Too far." I said flatly, and I meant it. We weren't supposed to mention my relationships.

He fell silent for a second, his smile fading and his face turning to an expression of genuine concern. "Sorry," he told me. "And look, you know how sorry I am about that whole Casey thing. He's an ass. And believe me, I would do anything to help you get back at him."

I scoffed. "Anything? Come on, Danny. What could you possibly do?"

"Lots of stuff! I live with the guy! I'll replace his shampoos with mayonnaise. I'll put red food dye capsules in the shower head and make him look like he just starred in 'Carrie.' I could start stealing his stuff and selling it on the internet, or just masturbate incessantly so he always feels like he has to leave. Or better yet, I could just start dating you."

I had been so close to getting in the car and driving off, but that statement caught me completely off guard. "Dating me?! Danny, there is no way I would ever want to date you. You might not be my arch-nemesis anymore, but you're still sleazy as hell….not to mention the fact that it would ruin your chances with Krissy." I was blushing. Why was I blushing? This was _Danny_. I should have been laughing and puking at the prospect of us dating, not blushing.

"Not real dating. Chill out. We'd just pretend to date to psych out Casey. Not even date, we could just pretend to be having sex if you want."

I scoffed. Then laughed. Then sat down in the driver's seat of the car. Then rolled my eyes. Too many nervous habits at once. I looked crazy. Danny looked totally serious. Was this not a joke? Was he not being sarcastic? How would I ever explain us fake-dating? Marissa would freak.

Still...it would be interesting. Casey would lose his mind. Plus, it's not like imaginary sex with Danny Urbanski was gross or anything. He was definitely still incredibly good-looking. It would definitely throw everyone for a loop…

No. He was clearly joking. I laughed again, which was awkward after the solid five seconds of silence I had just spent thinking.

"I'll, um...think about it," I said, "Night, Danny. I've gotta get home." I went to slam the car door shut but he stopped me.

"Goodnight," he winked, "Oh, and Sammy?"

"What?" _Stop blushing. Stop it. _

"_Actually _think about it."

**A/N: So, it's almost 5am and I just opened my google docs and found this story. I read it over just not and was lowkey obsessed, so here's a second chapter. Hope ya'll don't hate it too much. **

**~Robin**


End file.
